


The Dissension

by Man_Who_Sold_The_World



Series: Conflicting At Best [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: ((wilhuff)), (unless you're into almost dying), F/M, but it exists in the same au as fic 1so, not a super shippy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World
Summary: Princess Leia Organa is captured by those who pose the greatest threat to her. After witnessing sacrifices on Scarif, and retrieving the plans for the Death Star, she must survive whatever awaits her, even if what awaits her, is what has awaited her before.





	The Dissension

“Governor Tarkin...I should have expected to find you holding Vader’s leash, I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.” Leia quipped in a quick tone, her arms aching from where she was being held. 

“Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life.” He quipped in return, an air of superiority in his tone. It was one she had heard before, and one she didn’t even enjoy with her fingers in his hair and marks on his shoulders. 

“I’m surprised you had the courage to take responsibility yourself.” She replied smoothly, nearly able to feel his silent fury in the air that surrounded him. The room was nearly crackling, and from what exactly, she wasn’t quite sure.

“Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational.” There is no pause, but Leia can see a bit of a gleam in his eye. “No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now.”

“The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers.” She replies, almost smugly. He sees right through it though, can see her worry simmering below her cool mask of royalty(a mask much like both her mothers, if either of them were to be honest). He admires it, admires her. Such a fearsome queen she would have become...pity She’s a master at hiding her pain, always has been, and even as she tenses her hands to keep them from shaking, she still exudes every bit of prowess that she does when they’re alone and he allows her to attack. 

“Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan.” If he hadn’t ground himself into such refinement as he occupied currently, he’d have sounded as smug as she had been mere moments ago.   
“No!” she exclaims, pulling against the grip of Vader. “Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly-”

“You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!” He insisted in turn, waving about excessively. “I grow tired of asking this. So this will be the last time. Where is the Rebel base!”

Her shoulders fall in a moment of defeat as tallies the populations of possible planets to lie with. “Dantooine.” she confesses falsely, though the guilt still overbears her. “They’re on Dantooine.”

“There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable.” He remarks with a flourish. “Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.” He then orders in an address to Admiral Motti.

“What!” she exclaims, stepping forward before being pulled back by Vader.

“You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends   
soon enou-” He pauses, tugging at his collar at staring at Lord Vader with a cool anger. He opens his mouth to speak, mouths something no one can understand, and falls to his knees, face red.

“Hold procedures!” Vader commands as the princess steps forward.

She kneels beside Tarkin, observing him coolly for a moment as the transparisteel shakes and cracks as her hands ball into fists. The durasteel of the station begins to moan as it bends inward, alarms blaring in warning. Vader steps forwards, Leia turning turning quickly to face him, eyes blazing in fury. She despises him, despises everyone on this force-forsaken ship.

“Stop this.” He insists calmly as the Imperials behind him scutter about to fix things.  
“Why should I?” she asks as she feels Tarkin’s life force slowly sap away as he continues to clutch at his throat. “Why? So you can destroy my home? My people?” she asks once more, gripping at Tarkin’s face, nails digging deep into his boney cheek. The station continues to moan as she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll do your people no good dead.” He reasons, and though she despises his metallic voice, and all the memories that came with it, she listens.

She untenses her shoulders first, and the transparisteel relaxes, then her arms and the duristeel, then her hands and the Governor before her. “Get up.” she commands as he coughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa-ho, who let me write fic.
> 
> Anywho, I've always loved to imagine what would happen if Leia accidentally discovered her abilities in the force early. And hey, there's no better motivator than everyone and thing you love being in danger of psfacking exploding. Cheers m8s


End file.
